Point-of-sale (POS) transactions occur when a customer to a retail business exchanges payment for goods or services. One common form of POS transactions includes the user of a credit card or other electronic forms of payment. A typical POS transaction involves the customer providing information concerning the credit card (such as a credit card number, customer name, expiration date, etc.) to a credit card issuer through a terminal at the retailer location. This information is received and verified by the credit card issuer. If verification occurs, the credit card issuer provides an authentication notice to the retailer verifying the credit card user, thereby completing the POS transaction. As should be appreciated, the information exchanged during the POS transaction may be sensitive to the credit card holder, the credit card issuer, and/or the retailer. Thus, many retailers and credit card issuers have attempted to secure such information exchanges. However, many vulnerabilities to the secured exchange of POS information continue to provide opportunities for the capturing of such information.